lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Knight
Michael Knight 'is one of the Fun Pack characters in ''LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71286 Fun Pack for the Knight Rider franchise. Background Born originally as '''Michael Arthur Long to a blue-collared family outside of Los Angeles on January 9, 1949, Michael Knight started getting involved in crime-fighting as early as in the 1960's when he was drafted into the US Army, working for the Green Berets and spending three years at Vietnam as an intelligence officer. While in the country, he was caught snooping around, only to escape from a POW camp he was held at, incurring an injury that required brain surgery which gave him a steel plate on the back of his head. After his stint in Vietnam was finished, he was later discharged from the Army somewhere around 1972 and recruited to the Los Angeles Police Force where he would work for the next 10 years. However on August 8, 1982, while on a special assignment for the LAPD undercover as a security guard at Consolidated Chemical Corporation in Las Vegas, Nevada, he got injured, being shot by industrial espionage expert Tanya Walker after being betrayed by her, while losing his longtime partner, Muntzy, to a gunshot shootout. That same day he was declared killed in action and was whisked away by the Foundation for Law and Government (FLAG), a private arms division of Knight Industries headed by industrialist Wilton Knight. He received medical attention and was given a new face through facial reconstruction surgery. World Knight Rider: Los Angeles Abilities * Acrobat * X-Ray Vision * Hacking * Technology * Tracking Quotes Trivia * In the show, he was portrayed by David Hasselhoff. He is voiced by Piotr Michael in the game. ** Michael also voices Garthe Knight. * He shares the same hairpiece with Frodo, Sam, and Gray Mitchell. * His toy tag's design displays K.I.T.T.'s front and scanner on the front side, and the Knight Industries logo on the backside. * Michael is so far the only character in both Years 1 and 2 to be an exclusive to GameStop North America (some other characters, such as Jay, Laval, and Marceline, were previously made as exclusives to Toys R' Us (and in Marceline's case, Argos UK), while Excalibur Batman is announced to be an exclusive to Target for a limited time). * His hearts, player portrait, and targeting reticle all are themed off of K.I.T.T.'s scanner. * During the fifth Meet That Hero! episode, he walks in slow motion while on a beach. This may be an allusion to Baywatch, a show that Hasselhoff stars in as a lifeguard. * Michael's line when talking to Marty McFly is both a reference to his appearance in Baywatch and everyone mistaking Marty's jacket for a life vest in Back to the Future. * Michael Knight and Ethan Hunt are currently the only characters that don't have a reaction line for either seeing a giant character or when riding a mech. * Michael's line when talking to Homer Simpson is a reference to Knightboat: The Crime Solving Boat, a parody of K.I.T.T. which is featured in The Simpsons episode And Maggie Makes Three. * Michael's line when talking to Ethan Hunt is both reference to the first pilot episode of Knight Rider when Michael receives plastic surgery and changed his identity and the first Mission: Impossible movie as when Ethan disguises himself as the Ambassador and Jim Phelps. * Michael is the only character to not have a line when in the vortex. * Michael Knight is one of the few characters who doesn't come with an accessory. The others are Bane, Betelgeuse, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cyberman, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Scooby-Doo, Sloth, Starfire, Stay Puft, Stripe, Supergirl, Superman, and Unikitty. Gallery Category:Technology Ability Category:Characters Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:2017 Category:Index Category:Good Guys Category:Keys Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Hacking Ability Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Tracking Ability Category:GameStop Exclusive Characters Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Acrobat Ability Category:EB Games Exclusive Characters Category:Spies Category:Meet That Hero! Guests Category:Wave 7.5 Characters